le_cronache_della_folgolucefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Onorlama
Le Onorlame (Honorblades) sono le spade magiche appartenute agi Araldi e usate per combattere i Nichiliferi durante le desolazioni. Aspetto )]]Esistono solo dieci Onorlame, una per ogni Araldo.Ciascuna di esse era considerata un capolavoro, con forme eleganti e istoriate da glifi e motivi geometriciLa Via dei Re, Preludio. Le else di ogni Onorlama sembrano essere foggiate con l'aspetto del glifo dell'ordine dei Cavalieri Radiosi associato all'Araldo proprietario dell'arma. Poteri Come dimostrato da SzethE confermato dall'autore ("Someone who is not himself or herself a Herald can indeed use one of the Honorblades")', non occorre essere un Araldo per poter impugnare e utilizzare un'Onorlama. Le Onorlame sono considerate una tipologia di stratolameConfermato dall'autore durante una sessione di Question and Answers il 30 ottobre 2012 ("...is because honorblades are shardblades"). Proprio come queste ultime, le Onorlame sono delle armi micidiali, perché capaci di tagliare senza difficoltà qualunque materiale inanimato e di recidere l'anima dei viventi. Inoltre, proprio come le loro "cugine" possono essere evocate e fatte sparire secondo il desiderio del proprietario. Tuttavia sussitono delle differenze. Se il possessore di un'Onorlama lascia cadere accidentalmente l'arma a terra, questa non svanisce automaticamenteLa Via dei Re, epilogo. Kelek afferma che nel caso di morte di un Araldo, la spada sarebbe svanita insieme a lui anziché rimanere inerte a terra come le comuni stratolame. Le Onorlame hanno la capacità unica di conferire al possessore i poteri dei Vincolaflussi. Ogni arma conferisce il controllo su due Flussi, che rispecchiano quelli di ogni ordine di Cavalieri Radiosi, di cui gli Araldi sono i patroni. Così, Szeth, che ha ottenuto l'Onorlama di Jezrien, ha il controllo dei Flussi di Gravità e Adesione, rendendolo a tutti gli effetti un Corrivento....ma con una differenza sostanziale: non ha uno spren legato a lui che controlli e supervisioni l'uso delle sue nuove facoltàParole di Luce, capitolo 87. Nonostante ciò l'attivazione del poteri richiede comunque la Folgoluce e in quantità molto maggiori rispetto al normale, addirittura "pericolosi" secondo Syl, perché l'energia non solo era trattenuta e rilasciata dall'essere umano, ma doveva servire anche a "nutrire" la spada. I Vincolaflussi concessi dal legame con l'Onorlama non hanno il potere di risanare gli arti colpiti da una StratolamaLa Via dei Re, prologo, un limite che i Vincolaflussi legati ad uno Spren invece sembrano non avere. Storia' Le Onorlame furono realizzate dal Dio Onore e concesse agli Araldi affinché potessero affrontare gli orrori delle Desolazioni. Al termine dell'Ultima Desolazione, nove delle dieci Onorlame furono conficcate nelle roccia nel punto in cui si svolse la battaglia finale. La decima Onorlama svanì insieme a Taln, morto durante i combattimenti. Successivamente, le nove Onorlame furono recuperate dagli Shin e custodite gelosamente per millenni nei confini di Shinovar, la loro patria. In tempi più recenti, l'Araldo Nale si riappropriò della propria arma e una delle spade fu concessa a Szeth per onorare la sua punizione di Senzavero, così il computo delle Onorlame rimaste a Shinovar scese a setteParole di Luce, Interludio 14. La decima spada tornò su Roshar, insieme al suo proprietario, nell'anno 1173. Curiosità * Onorlama non è un sinonimo per Albastrato. Shallan si riferisce a loro come se fossero cose ben distinte tra loroLa Via dei Re, capitolo 29 * Il destino dell'Onorlama di Taln è ancora incerto. Molti ritengono -sbagliando- che la Lama sia stata vincolata da Dalinar Kholin nel corso di Parole di Luce, tuttavia le descrizioni dell'arma sfoderata dallo Spinanera e dell'arma dell'Araldo non combaciano. L'autore ha confermato che effettivamente le due armi sono differenti. * Il fatto che gli Araldi per rompere il Giuripatto, debbano disfarsi delle Onorlame, implica che le spade sono in qualche modo legate ad esso. Fonti Categoria:Magia Categoria:Oggetti e Materiali